Catarsis
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Post guerra. Sakura lucha internamente por creer que todo está bien y que el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha no afecta sus intereses ni mucho menos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, las palabras omitidas de él, hacen a Sakura dudar y preguntarse: ¿Podemos convivir y olvidar el pasado? / Spoilers / SasuSaku: ¡Regalo de navidad para Mar Angys Dreams!


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en "Amigo Secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja.

**Nota de autor:** ¡Por fin terminé! Y estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho, y decir por fin quién es mi amiga secreta: **Mar Angys Dreams**. La espera ha terminado *me derrumbo en un sillón y levanto el pulgar arriba* Bueno, aquí voy. Primero que nada, debes saber que terminé de escribirlo y editarlo hoy, porque como toda mexicana que soy, dejo lo importante hasta el último. Fue muy estimulante, ya que la idea me perseguía hasta en el trabajo. ¡Espero haber complacido tus deseos! Decidí escribirte la petición romántica, y te explico porqué: hubiera sido un reto haber escrito el fic del equipo 7, cómico y fresco, porque creo que no estoy muy apegada a la comedia y al humor. Sí, lo tengo, pero en un nivel medio y limitado. Sin embargo, empecé a hilar la idea para un SasuSaku con tus cláusulas, y de pronto hice la historia en mi cabeza que ya no me dio para pensar en otra. La segunda es, que no me arriesgué con un SasuIta, porque creo que me sale un poco raro manejar el personaje de Itachi. Me encanta, pero creo que debo profundizar en una historia en mi cabeza antes de ponerme a escribir, y no hubo una que me flechara completamente sobre este súper hombre. Y, repito, el SasuSaku secuestró de a primera mi musa. Por un momento pensé en sólo escribir lo clave: cuando Sasuke, redimido, vuelve a Konoha y se declara a Sakura. Sencillo, pensaría. Pero, no puedo evitar construir un poco del pasado y ubicar a la pareja en una zona más realista, ya que Kishimoto se la sacó muy fácil de la manga. Ya verás que sale. En espera de que vuelvas de tu viaje de fin de año y puedas recibir el regalo. ¡Ojalá la estés pasando muy bien! Y ya, para último, te aviso que este es sólo el primer capítulo de un multichapter, con un máximo de 4 episodios. Después de leer tu review, publicaré la continuación, y allí otra nota con cualquiera de tus dudas o comentarios ;)

**Petición**: Un SasuSaku: (post-guerra) con un Sasuke redimido que decide proponerle a Sakura que sea su novia (ella puede o no aceptarlo).

Ahora te dejo leer. _Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Catarsis**

**.**

Por Lux Lunar

.

* * *

><p>Sakura marchaba a paso largo por la calle principal de Konoha.<p>

Esa mañana, al despertarse, lo que encontró en la ventana de su habitación cuando la abrió para recibir los cálidos rayos del sol, fue un trozo de papel doblado. Cayó a sus pies. Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido: "Tenemos qué hablar, Naruto", decía la nota.

Sakura suspiró, derrotista.

Lo primero que cruzó en la mente de la pelirrosa, era que debía darle una explicación. Muy a su pesar, pues en algún instante imaginó que Naruto no tomaría demasiada atención en aquel comentario improvisado. Ella intentó hacerlo sonar irrelevante y quizá, hasta fantasioso. Se le ocurrió a primera en el apuro momentáneo, para romper aquella atmósfera densa que se creó alrededor. Y creyó que no tendría que agregar nada más al respecto, pues se antepuso a la idea de que nadie prestaría demasiada atención a un asunto de índole tan… trivial. Eso quería dar a entender la kunoichi; que ese asunto era personal y que carecía de interés ajeno.

Continuó el paso firme, alejándose de la residencia del rubio. El hecho de no encontrarlo en su casa, le desató a Sakura una pizca de furia. El 'tenemos qué hablar' le infirió el asunto como urgencia, aunque el idiota cabeza de palma no le dijo en dónde se suponía que iban a verse. Si el plan era que ella hiciera lo que estaba haciendo ahora: buscarlo en cada rincón de Konoha, Naruto iba a recibir una zangoloteada con la marca única de su fuerza. Esto en sí, era tiempo perdido. En esos días, Sakura tenía la agenda casi llena, el trabajo abundaba y no tenía ni lapsos para comer apropiadamente. Sin embargo, ese impensado comentario que realizó a oídos del Uzumaki, le preocupaba. No quería que se lo tomara a pecho, ni menos que esparciera el rumor entre sus allegados. Kakashi, quien también estuvo presente cuando dijo aquello, sólo atinó, gracias a Kami, a guardar silencio. Sakura leyó en su único ojo visible, que no calló porque aceptara su decisión; él entendió que se trató simplemente de un arranque emocional, en busca de la salida fácil. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error, ¡jamás debió sugerir nada! ¡Mucho menos si Naruto fue quien hizo la pregunta!

La segunda opción factible de Sakura para encontrar a Naruto, era ir al Ichiraku Ramen.

Cuando llegó al establecimiento, su mal humor logró dispersarse un poco, pues además de los previos pensamientos, también se atravesaron unos con mejor sabor. La aldea se percibía cálida y tranquila. Por eso, al recorrer la cortina del restaurante, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a los propietarios del lugar.

—¡Bueno días, Teuchi-san, Aya…! —el diálogo de Sakura fue interrumpido abrutadamente, culpa de sus circuitos vocales y visuales, quienes en mala jugada, le cerraron la garganta en un nudo, bloqueándola.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-san! —saludó alegremente tanto Teuchi como Ayame, y le entregaron de inmediato una sonrisa, ajenos al repentino corto circuito de la pelirrosa.

Sakura ni escuchó el saludo, su atención estaba fija en la persona que ocupaba una silla en aquel expendio de ramen. La persona que hubiera querido no encontrarse jamás, o mínimo, no ese día. Era Sasuke Uchiha, quien al escuchar la aguda voz de su ex compañera de equipo, giró levemente la cabeza hacia un costado, atrapándola con sus profundos ojos de ónix; tácito. Sin querer reconocerlo después, Sakura sintió que el corazón le saltó tan recio, que hasta la piel del pecho le hirió. Aunque a vista por fuera, se mostró tranquila, intentando controlar el sobresalto, mientras aquellas sagaces pupilas la escrudiñaban. Sin embargo, la mirada que él le depositó, no era más que la de un simple reconocimiento. Uno tal como, 'ah, sí, eres tú', tan habitual.

La Haruno se preguntó qué hacía él ahí, justamente en este lugar. Obviamente, se alimentaba, pues frente a él tenía un amplio tazón del platillo fuerte de la casa: fideos con cerdo y condimentos. Pero Sakura no lo preguntaba de modo literal, eso qué le importaba. Realmente, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con Sasuke en ese preciso momento?

_Fue un mal_ _augurio_, sentenció días después.

Sasuke no presentó ningún otro tipo de impresión al verla allí parada. Con falto de interés, volvió su vista hacia el plato de fideos. Sakura no advirtió claramente si aquel gesto que hizo a virarse, fue una media sonrisa. Tampoco lo pensó luego. En ese momento, su parálisis fue interrumpida por los anfitriones.

—Hace tiempo que no visitabas el restaurante, Sakura —comentó Teuchi mientras secaba un tazón con una toalla—. ¿Naruto te ha dicho ya de nuestro nuevo menú?

—Eh, no —articuló finalmente—. No me dijo nada.

—Ese Naruto —rió el cocinero—. ¿No querrá mantener en secreto la nueva especialidad de la casa?

—No lo sé, Teuchi-san.

Sakura hablaba diferente, como si tratara de contenerse. Ella misma lo notó, y aunque hubiera preferido ser más natural, no pudo. De soslayo, divisaba el semblante de Sasuke. Él, parecía meditar alguna idea mientras giraba los palillos y enroscaba los fideos para después llevarlos a la boca. Totalmente indiferente a su presencia, ¿o era lo que trataba de fingir?

—Toma asiento —indicó Teuchi—. Voy a servirte un tazón de nuestro nuevo y mejorado ramen.

Sakura levantó las manos y las agitó en negación.

—No se moleste, Teuchi-san. Ahora no tengo tiempo, quizá en otro momento.

—Sakura —inquirió Ayame—. ¿No comes por cuidar la silueta? Pero si un tazón de ramen no moldeará tu figura.

—No es eso, Ayame-san —dijo, aún cuando sentía que hablaba demasiado y no quería hacerlo—. Te digo que sólo voy de pasada.

—Ya entiendo, con razón Ino me dijo el otro día que cada vez te ves más delgada —meditó la chef, tratando de descifrar el misterio de Sakura—. No comes porque el trabajo te lo impide. Eso es un riesgo que ninguna muchachita de tu edad debería cometer. Eres médico, deberías conocer las consecuencias de una malpasada. Siempre hay tiempo para merendar. Luego vas a querer reponerte y será difícil, o hasta imposible. Anda, come aunque sea un poco, ¡la casa invita!

Sakura forzó una sonrisa, intentando zafarse de la forma más amable que quizá no existía. Hasta pasó por alto el saber que Ino y Ayame hablaban sobre su silueta a sus espaldas. Lo único que quería en ese momento, era desaparecer y no ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sí, pequeña, siéntate —dijo Teuchi y agregó—. Las chicas tan delgadas asustan un poco, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Sakura desvió los ojos al shinobi que parecía no querer interesarse en la conversación, aunque sí opinó.

—Como si los esqueletos fueran atractivos.

Teuchi soltó una carcajada. Sakura frunció el ceño, ofendida, aunque el comentario no iba específicamente para ella. Ayame se solidarizó con el comentario del Uchiha.

—No, los huesos no son atractivos, Sakura —aseguró en tono serio, y sus gestos se moldearon en un absurdo espasmo de preocupación.

Ahora la mirada desencajada de la pelirrosa apuntó a la castaña; este comentario si iba directo a su persona, sin razón justificante, pues Sakura no consideraba que tuviera en sí una silueta esquelética. Era delgada y atlética; reconocía que no tenía mucho busto que le ajustara la figura, pero como salvación, podía alegar que tenía buenos glúteos. No tan despampanantes, como los de Hinata Hyūga o los de su mentora, Tsunade; pero sí eran redondos, proporcionados y bien erguidos. Más en contra que a favor, su madre le insinuó que nació con esa única cualidad. Mebuki Haruno era terriblemente franca, y paulatinamente Sakura dejó de ofenderse con sus comentarios. Aunque volviendo al asunto principal, no entendía el por qué todos en Ichiraku la juzgaban como una flacucha. Lo hacían sonar como si fuera una enfermedad horrorosa. Y claro que no le agradaba el adjetivo.

Por alguna razón, que Sasuke fuera partícipe del complot en contra suya, le incomodó más.

—Vamos, Sakura, ya estoy preparando una nueva ronda de fideos —comentó Teuchi desde atrás.

Sakura no sintió más deseos de contradecir a los chefs. Si decía una vez más que no, se iba a sentir como una niña mal creada. Pero los anfitriones seguramente se habían antepuesto a esa idea y por ello decidieron hostigarla hasta ese punto. Quizá cierto o no, Sakura ya se había sentado en una banca.

—Está bien, comeré un plato pequeño. Y gracias, Ayame-san, eres tan benévola y caritativa.

La chef intentó ocultar una sonrisa triunfal y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a su padre con la estufa.

Sakura quedó a un metro de distancia de Sasuke en la barra del restaurante. El silencio se hizo espeso, tan sólo se escuchaba el eco de las voces que merodeaban en la calle, la olla del ramen exhalando su vapor y los cuchillos de Ayame cortando las verduras contra la tabla de madera. Por su parte, Sasuke seguía comiendo sin disturbios. Era una escena tan cotidiana y pura, cerca de ser totalmente agradable, si no estuviera manchada por el Uchiha.

Esta situación le causaba a Sakura un conflicto de intereses. La guerra había terminado y todos luchaban por volver a la normalidad. Ella más que nadie. Se había impuesto la idea que nada le perjudicaría de ahora en adelante, que trabajaría arduamente por ser mejor kuinoichi y persona. Tenía aún mucha gente por quien vivir, un estímulo apremiante. Algunos llegaron a llamarla _una_ _heroína de la cuarta guerra ninja_, aunque Sakura aceptaba que contribuyó en la salvación de Konoha y las naciones unidas, no se otorgaba el título de heroína. Pese a ese detalle, el presente le pintaba un camino estable y gratificante. Todo podía ser armónico, a no ser que la reciente llegada de Sasuke a Konoha le borró gran parte de los planos de su vida.

No quería aceptar que le afectaba. Pero, la cosa era que sí le afectaba. Y no porque tuvieran una rivalidad. Más bien, era cosa de… ajustar cuentas. ¿Cómo? ¿Y para qué? El día que la guerra terminó, Naruto, Sasuke y ella se tomaron de las manos, mostrando así que volvían a estar y sentirse unidos. Sí, lo estuvieron, en ese momento, aunque ahora la claridad hizo su jugada y las cosas se presentaron tal como eran; la tosca realidad. Ella no estaba lista para aceptar a Sasuke de vuelta en la aldea. El cometario imprudente que realizó frente a Naruto y Kakashi empezaba a causarle mal sabor de boca. Sí, era una opción, una muy radical. No se atrevería a llevarla a cabo.

Sasuke tomó el salero y sazonó su caldo. Sakura tembló, percatándose que seguían ahí, tan cerca, sin decir una sola palabra. También pensó que como ella llegó después que él, le tocaba tomar la iniciativa y romper el hielo. No quería, pero los buenos modales a veces actuaban por sí solos. Sakura giró el rostro para verlo, sintiendo un poco de nervios,

—¿Y… ya te instalaste en Konoha, Sasuke? —preguntó casi de modo natural.

Sasuke tragó y le miró, con una expresión tan serena que Sakura saboreó única.

—Estoy en el hotel, en la sala de espera.

Sakura no entendió bien el comentario. O quizá sí lo hizo, pero no creyó que hablara en serio.

—¿Por qué estarías en la sala de espera? Lady Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo con que te establecieras de nuevo en Konoha. Naruto está feliz por tenerte de vuelta. De hecho, la aldea completa, extrañamente, está tan cómoda con la idea, que no me cabe en la cabeza el por qué dudarían en aceptarte.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Extrañamente?

Sakura desvió la mirada y frunció los labios. No eran los aldeanos quienes creían que era raro aceptar al ex ninja renegado de vuelta a casa, en realidad sólo era ella. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse tan rápido que intentó asesinarla una vez? Sí, ese era el mero asunto del que no podía sobreponerse. A pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias en las ambos vivieron, la cosa no quedaba enterrada. Él se marchó de Konoha para buscar venganza y la consiguió. Además, logró deshacerse de Danzō Shimura, quien representaba una peligrosa bomba de tiempo para la aldea. Todo aquello no repercutía para mal en el bienestar de la aldea. Hasta Naruto que casi fue su víctima también, le perdonó. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella?

—No pienso que sea necesariamente extraño, sino repentino. Creí que jamás sucedería.

—¿Ahora hablas por ti y no por los aldeanos? —Sasuke parecía indagar en aquello que Sakura intentaba esconder.

Para ese momento, la Haruno miraba fijamente a su ex compañero. El hecho de ver que sus pensamientos ocultos estaban siendo revelados por la astucia de Sasuke, le molestó.

—Estoy hablando en general. Yo también soy una aldeana —argumentó en un tono ligeramente fiero.

—Parece que más que _la_ aldeana, te convertiste en la fiscal de Konoha.

Aquello curtió el caparazón que Sakura utilizaba para mantener sus verdaderos sentimientos resguardados. Él se había dado cuenta, la había descubierto. Eso era lo que ella temía, que Sasuke volviera a tomar las riendas, como había ocurrido en tantas ocasiones. Sakura temía que en una escena de teatro, ella fuera el títere y la tonta. No lo iba a permitir. Era mejor ser franca a caer en su juego.

—Quizá no he sido tan considerada con la aldea y sus opiniones, por eso dejaré de hablar por ellos —soltó de modo seguro—. Confieso que estoy orgullosa del trabajo que hicimos juntos al final de la guerra. Por algún momento, dudé que encajáramos como lo hicimos hace años atrás, pero veo que el resultado fue estupendo. Aún así, no deberías sorprenderte si me veo dudosa de tus decisiones. Creí que no tomarías en cuenta el volver… —Sakura miró sus manos sobre la barra—. No sé, tal vez no sea suficiente para ti.

—¿Y para ti es suficiente?

Sakura levantó la vista y volvió a clavarse en la mirada del Uchiha.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vas abandonar Konoha para ir a salvar al mundo de las pandemias y las hambrunas.

La pelirrosa abrió los labios, sorprendida. Previos minutos atrás, tanto Ayame como Teuchi se habían hecho de oídos sordos. Sin embargo, esta noticia hizo que ambos giraran a ver a Sakura. Y era lo que la Haruno menos quería: Naruto habló con Sasuke, le contó aquel plan descabellado e incierto que salió de su boca. _Ese idiota_, pensó enardecida la chica.

—Naruto es un idiota —resolvió en un susurro. Mientras sentía un sutil calor inundándole el cuerpo, agregó con voz más áspera y fuerte—. No debió decirte nada.

—Entonces es cierto.

—Estoy pensándolo aún.

—Qué coincidencia; vuelvo yo, te vas tú.

—Sí, es una terrible coincidencia —agregó, restándole atención a su indirecta.

—¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura Haruno abandone Konoha? Será una catástrofe, el mundo llorará… —parecía sarcasmo, aunque quizá no lo era.

—Sí, me recuerda a un episodio de mi vida. La huída y el llanto —sonrió, quitándole profundidad al tema, mientras intentaba calmar ese impetuoso ardor en su cuerpo—. Las dos acciones juntas, son dramáticas. Aunque no fue tan serio como pensé, porque ese triste episodio fue el comienzo de una magnífica aventura.

—Quieres seguir mis pasos —omitió andar con rodeos—. Huir en medianoche, a hurtadillas. ¿Te pareció admirable?

—Ten por seguro que me iría por la puerta grande, no a escondidas. Y sí, pudo ser admirable, aunque no honorable.

—La puerta grande, la puerta trasera, es subjetivo, Sakura —dijo, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de la honorabilidad—. Te vas, abandonas todo. Huyes.

Sakura se aferró a su temperamento

—¡Si decidiera marcharme, sería para traer bienestar a la humanidad, no para dañar al prójimo! ¿Conoces la diferencia?

Cuando la pelirrosa terminó de estallar, Sasuke la observó fijamente a los ojos. En sus pupilas de carbón, se dibujaban dos palabras: _lo sabía_. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho y el arrepentimiento caerle encima. Sacar a lucir un tema tan oscuro como _la venganza de los Uchihas_, era algo que se había prohibido hacer. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Enseguida se sintió fatal y violenta, aún cuando en un principio se sintió vulnerable. Sasuke continuó mostrando ese semblante impenetrable, sin mostrar alguna emoción ante el reproche. Hubo un largo vació. Sakura sintió la garganta seca, pensó en disculparse, pero tampoco supo cómo. Ayame logró romper la burbuja.

—Servida, señorita —dijo amablemente la chef mientras depositaba frente a Sakura un tazón de fideos y caldo hirviendo, con un olor muy apetecible.

Sakura asintió y trato de sonreír, aunque no le salió bien.

Escuchó la silla retroceder y vio que Sasuke se ponía de pie, depositando unos billetes en la barra. Ayame abogó:

—Sasuke, recuerda que esta vez la casa invita.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—En la próxima… —Sasuke observó a Sakura, y ella le correspondió. Aunque él tuvo la intención de agregar algo más a la conversación, no lo hizo—. Come bien, Sakura.

No ocurrió nada más. Sasuke se marchó.

Abatida y avergonzada, Sakura cayó en inesperada depresión. Pensó que fue una tontería, que ella actuó de manera infantil y agresiva. Fue un error, nada de lo que alguna vez quiso hacer cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar sinceramente con Sasuke, pasó. La noticia era que sus dudas se aclararon: era una certeza, seguía resentida con el Uchiha por el modo que llevó su venganza y el que casi la asesinara, a no ser porque Kakashi apareció justamente en el momento adecuado. El desinterés de cesar roces y alejarse del lado oscuro, que por un tiempo, Sakura creyó que nunca podría abandonar, todo eso repercutía en sus emociones actuales. Todo era demasiado para ella. Y justamente para una mujer como Sakura, que no podía olvidar, cuando sentía que los sentimientos por su ex compañero de equipo aún no estaban totalmente olvidados.

Sakura se sintió ofensiva. Se colocó las manos en el rostro y se encorvó. Indispuesta y con el menor apetito, empujó en tazón de fideos lejos de ella.

Para su mala suerte, Ayame la observó realizar dicha acción.

—Come, Sakura… —ordenó la chef, recalcando las palabras y forzando una sonrisa falsa. Hasta un poco terrorífica.

Sakura tembló, bajó sus defensas y dobló los labios hacia abajo, sintiéndose inapelable. Obedeciendo a la mujer con aspecto dominante, acercó de nuevo el tazón y tomó los palillos.

-0-

Horas después, una desalentada Sakura se dejaba caer en una silla dentro de Florería _Yamanaka_.

Ino Yamanaka acomodó un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas sobre un florero, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a la pelirrosa tumbarse de modo desgarbado y pesaroso. Pues, la charla de sus intereses ante los intereses ajenos —por no decir claramente el asunto de Sasuke Uchiha—, se tornó más confusa de lo que quería. Acudió a la florería para conseguir un poco de apoyo moral por parte de su amiga, y lo que encontró, fue una barrera de contradicciones. Ino creyó que Sakura se excedió. También pensó que no era clara con sus sentimientos. Le regañó y le echó en cara su falta de tacto. Pero la pelirrosa seguía en su letárgica agonía.

—Entendí, fui grosera —dijo indignada—. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de lo agraviada que estoy por sentirme tan ignorada?

—¿Ignorada? No seas mal agradecida, Sakura. Se te dio reconocimiento por el desempeño que mostraste en la última pelea contra Madara. ¿Recuerdas, _heroína_? —Ino utilizó un tono socarrón en la última palabra—. Si lo que propones es que Sasuke sea quien deje de ignorarte, dilo claramente y dejémonos de enredos.

—¡No me refería a Sasuke, cerda! —alegó, cuando la rubia dio en el clavo—. Él no me ha ignorado, yo soy quien no quiere verlo. No es tan sencillo como lo haces ver. Y no debería ser todo mi culpa. A fin de cuentas, decidí perdonarlo.

—Eso le hiciste creer a todos, frentuda. Pero yo sé que no lo deseabas en realidad —agregó, segura—. Eres tan orgullosa a veces. Y no creo que sea tan malo, sólo que, tus palabras salen de los dientes hacia afuera, pero no viene del corazón. Si le dijiste que ya estaba perdonado, más te vale que arregles eso en tu cabeza y te lo creas, o entonces ve a justificarte.

Sakura pensó que no podría buscarlo para decirle que en realidad no podía perdonarle muchas cosas. Es más, ni estaba segura si volverían a verse.

—Entiende que no fue fácil, Ino. Lo dije, porque estaba tan conmovida con la imagen de él, casi a punto de morir. Y quisiera mantenerme firme y decirle que sí, que todo está bien, y así poder cruzarnos en las calles de la aldea, y saludarnos con alegría, poder ir a Ichiraku e invitarlo un tazón de ramen, y quizá compartir un par de misiones en el futuro, formar un equipo, sí, sí, sería estupendo… pero cómo lo consigo, si no lo perdoné completamente. Si aún recuerdo que intentó asesinarme y asesinar a mis amigos, y me duele. Es como si estuviera incrustado en mis recuerdos como piedra.

—¡No estás perdonando correctamente! —comentó la Yamanaka un poco exasperada, dejando a un lado el arreglo de rosas y mirando a la pelirrosa—. Una cosa es que lo perdones y otra diferente es que olvides lo que te hizo. Si lo perdonas y aún te sigue doliendo, está bien; eres humana, sensible, y no es como si tus recuerdos se vaciaran en el cesto de la basura al decir _te perdono_. No —Ino hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero, si decides perdonarlo, de corazón, ten en cuenta que no volverás a reprochar el pasado que vivieron juntos. Vas a aceptar la disculpa sincera de sus errores, y se acabó.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron eco en la mente de Sakura. Ahora más que nunca, se sentía en una encrucijada. Hizo una mueca de clemencia y sintió que su fuerza de voluntad se inundó en un laberinto. No le gustaba creer que no podía tener determinación y una decisión justa. Eran las emociones, enganchadas en su juicio. El saber que dudaba, y que la charla con Ino le resolvió que estaba actuando mal, la hizo sentirse atacada. Sakura volvía a justificarse con sus razones para negar que entre ella y Sasuke no existiría armonía. Mínimo, no interna.

—Además, ¿por qué Sasuke querría quedarse en Konoha? ¿No te parece incoherente? La tragedia de los Uchihas, el fantasma de su familia. Él lo dijo una vez: no quiere ser parte de esto. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Sakura… —por extraño que fuera, la voz de Ino se manchó de cierta ternura, mezclada con una absoluta certeza—. Sasuke no tiene más a donde ir…

Fue allí donde Sakura comprendió que ambos tenían sólo una salida.

-0-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios<strong>: Uno, y es que no me saboreé dulcemente el final de Sasuke y Sakura en el manga, el modo en que hacen las paces, fue forzado por Kishimoto. Por eso siento placer al hacer mi aportación de cómo fue que terminaron los hechos, en un modo más realista. La idea se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer a todos! Mar, el podio es todo tuyo._

_Lux Lunar_


End file.
